SPN MIB: Pense em Mim
by Larysam
Summary: Um dia à toa, sem muito que fazer, leva os pensamentos para longe e abre espaço para saudade. Ele só o queria ali perto. - Oneshot. Desafio de Fevereiro. Padackles


**SPN MIB: Pense em Mim**

**Título:** Pense em mim  
**Autor:** Larysam  
**Fandom:** J2/Padackles  
**Par:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Padackles, slash,  
**Resumo:** Um dia à toa, sem muito que fazer, leva os pensamentos para longe e abre espaço para saudade. Ele só o queria ali perto.

**Nota: **One Shot. Desafio de Fevereiro. SPN Made In Brazil: Pense em Mim. Música da Banda Cheiro de Amor.

* * *

Jensen acordou preguiçoso, mas sem vontade nenhuma de sair da cama ou mesmo abrir o olhos, ao invés disso, ele simplesmente se virou para o outro lado, abraçando o travesseiro e sentindo o perfume do outro ao afundar a cabeça naquela maciez.

Só o perfume do outro arrancou um sorriso bobo do loiro, fazendo-o abraçar com mais força o travesseiro e desejar que fosse o corpo musculoso e quente do moreno, que estivesse a abraçar.

Lembranças da última noite juntos, ali mesmo naquela cama, vinham à mente. Como o outro o fazia se sentir tão bem a ponto de pensar ter alcançado o céu. Até quando eles eram menos delicados na cama, percebia como o outro tinha o cuidado em não lhe machucar. Eles não faziam sexo, eles se amavam.

Soltando um grunhido, Jensen se forçou a levantar e seguiu ao banheiro ainda sorrindo, pensando como o outro tiraria onda de sua cara por causa de sua disposição ao acordar. Ao se dar contar, percebeu que devia estar há alguns minutos parado em frente ao espelho, sorrindo. Olhava para o espelho, mas não via a si. Sua mente estava longe naquela manhã, tinha acordado nostálgico. Tudo que queria era Jared ali, dando-lhe bom dia.

_Inspiração dos meus sonhos, não quero acordar  
Quero ficar só contigo não vou poder voar_  
_Pra que parar pra refletir se meu reflexo é você  
Aprendendo uma só vida, compartilhando prazer_

De repente, o sorriso diminui e Jensen seguiu ao chuveiro. Enquanto tomava banho, Jensen se lembrava dos toques do moreno quando o surpreendia, chegando por trás e entrelaçando os braços em sua cintura. Todas essas memórias só o faziam sentir ainda mais saudade do moreno e, não o ter ali agora, o deixava com um aperto no peito.

Ele sabia que eles não iam ficar separados por muito tempo, Jared tinha lhe prometido isso, mas eles precisavam manter a aparência e, para isso, Jared precisava aparecer com Cortese. Ele sabia que era injusto, mas também necessário se eles quisessem manter suas carreiras, principalmente agora que ele tinha terminado seu noivado com Harris e havia tantos boatos.

Entrando no quarto com a toalha no ombro e só vestindo uma cueca branca, Jensen voltou a sorrir com toda força quando escutou seu celular vibrando. Era sinal de que tinha recebido uma mensagem e nem precisou olhar no visor pra saber quem era, apertando logo o botão para lê-la.

"_Ei, bom dia_

_Acordei pensando em vc_

_Estou com saudades_

_Te amo 3_

_J"_

A mensagem aqueceu seu coração. Jared era dele, assim como ele era do moreno. Jensen sabia disso e se fosse necessário ficarem afastados uma semana, não importava. Mas, isso não o proibia ou impedia de desejar poder aproveitar por inteiro o que já era seu.

_Por que parece que na hora não vou aguentar  
Se eu sempre tive força e nunca parei de lutar  
Como num filme, no final tudo vai da certo  
Quem foi que disse que pra ta junto precisa ta perto?_

Sentindo-se mais animado, Jensen começou a mexer no celular pra responder a mensagem de Jared.

"_Já acordado e tomado banho_

_Só sem muita coisa pra fazer_

_Sem vc a casa tá sempre arrumada :p_

_Sério fica tudo em seu lugar_

_Tb te amo_

_J"_

Jensen, então, seguiu até a cozinha para tomar seu café. Sua dose de café preto era lei, toda manhã, a não ser que a pessoa estivesse disposta a lidar com um Jensen mal humorado o dia todo.

Com uma caneca de café na mão, Jensen abriu a geladeira, pensando no que faria para comer. Resolveu fazer panquecas, era a comida preferida de Jared no café da manhã e ele queria se sentir o mais próximo possível do moreno, essa manhã. Já tinha começado a fazer a primeira quando seu celular voltou a vibrar.

"_Quer dizer q vc só sente _

_falta da minha bagunça. Magoou :'(_

_Ah! Nem pense em fazer panquecas_

_qnd não estou aí._

_Agora tenho q ir_

_Te amo_

_J"_

Jensen não pode evitar rir ao ler mensagem. Ele se espantava como Jared parecia lhe conhecer melhor que ele próprio. E apesar de não admitir, ele adorava isso, pois Jared sempre sabia quando ele estava triste, alegre, carente. Isso o fazia sentir conectado com Jared de uma maneira além e ele sabia que o mesmo acontecia com ele, ninguém conseguia ler Jared como ele.

"_Tarde demais, já estou fazendo _

_Quer um pedaço? :p_

_Venha pegar_

_3"_

_Pensa em mim  
Que eu to pensando em você  
E me diz  
O que eu quero te dizer  
Vem pra cá pra ver que juntos estamos  
E te falar  
Mais uma vez que te amo_

Jensen passou o resto da manhã, tentando não pensar porque Jared não tinha respondido sua última mensagem. Talvez ele estivesse posando com Cortese, afinal ele falou que tinha que ir. Mas, ele sempre conseguia afastar os pensamentos quando se lembrava do porque estarem fazendo isso.

Nem acreditava que tinham se passado 5 anos, desde que Jensen tinha conhecido Jared naquela sala de audição para Supernatural. Jensen nunca pensou que uma série pudesse mudar tanto sua vida e não só profissionalmente. Desde então, ele sabia que ia se dar bem com o mais novo só, no momento, não sabia ainda o quão bem.

Tudo foi tão de repente, primeiro as brincadeiras nos sets, a troca de olhares, os abraços e quando menos esperavam tudo estava ali bem claro, todos viam, até os fãs. Jensen riu ao se lembrar como Jared tinha dado o primeiro passo.

FLASH BACK

_- Ei, Jen, eu preciso falar com você. – Jared tinha chamado atenção do loiro quando este estava prestes a sair do trailer. – Na verdade, é mais uma dúvida e eu não sei bem como perguntar._

_- Qual é dúvida, Jay? Lança. – Jensen tinha o olhar um pouco confuso, mas sorria pro amigo._

_Jared mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo e respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Dando um passo pra frente, Jared estava no espaço do mais velho e tinha entrelaçado seus lábios nos do outro, num beijo desajeitado. Pego de surpresa, Jensen não reagiu, mas quando se pegou se inclinando para ter maior contato e aprofundar o beijo, Jared se afastou, olhando incerto para Jensen._

_- Ãh... você.. você quer me bater agora, Jen? – Jared perguntou, voltando a morder o lábio inferior. Jensen olhava confuso, sem entender a pergunta do outro. – Me desculpa, mas... eu não devia ter feito isso... é que...pode me bater se quiser..._

_- Jay, cala a boca e me beija. – Jensen falou cortando o balbuciar de Jared, que olhou surpreso para o mais velho._

_- Você quer mesmo... – Mas Jensen o calou, beijando Jared que, sem pensar duas vezes, o beijou de volta._

FIM FLASH BACK

Desde esse dia, eles estavam juntos. Poucos sabiam a verdade, apesar de sentirem a ligação entre os dois, ou até mesmo suspeitarem. Se fosse possível, os olhares só aumentaram, mas era a forma deles se comunicarem. Não havia necessidade de palavras e eles não se importavam dos amigos tirarem onda de como se olhavam feito duas garotas. Eles não entendiam o que se passava.

Falando em amigos, só os mais próximos sabiam. Chris, por muitas vezes, havia discutido com Jensen que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Namorar o amigo de série, que é homem. Jensen tentou explicar que o que ele tinha com Jared era diferente e forte, mas só depois de um tempo vendo os dois juntos foi que Chris percebeu como era grande a ligação entre os dois. Eles realmente se amavam.

_O tempo que passamos juntos vai ficar pra sempre  
Intimidades, brincadeiras só a gente entende  
Pra quem falar que namorar é perder tempo eu digo:  
Há muito tempo eu não crescia o que eu cresci contigo_

Jensen ainda tentou ler, assistir um filme, mas não adiantava, ele estava inquieto, queria Jared ali mais que tudo. E sendo aquele lugar o canto deles, não ajudava. Tudo lembrava o moreno, o que resultava num sorriso e num suspiro de Jensen.

Resolveu, então, ir até o quintal com os cachorros. Caminhou até o balanço. Lembrava de ter tirado onda de Jared por esse ter colocado um balanço no quintal, quando não havia crianças na casa, mas o moreno só tinha virado para Jensen com seus olhares de filhotinho, fazendo bico, o que derrubou na hora o argumento do loiro. Afinal, havia uma criança naquela casa.

Já estava escurecendo quando Jensen se deu conta da hora, ele sempre se espantava como conseguia perder a noção do tempo com Jared, ou no caso, pensando nele. Resolveu ficar um pouco mais ali, se balançando, enquanto apreciava o céu estrelado. A noite estava linda, várias estrelas no céu, sem nuvens. Jensen queria que Jared estivesse ali para aproveitar a noite com ele. Enfim, resolveu por se levantar e deitar.

_Juntos no balanço da rede, sob o céu estrelado  
Sempre acontece, o tempo pára quando eu estou do seu lado  
A noite chega, eu fecho os olhos e é você quem vejo  
Como eu queria estar contigo, eu paro e faço um desejo_

Já estava caindo num sono profundo quando sentiu braços lhe envolvendo e um corpo quente junto ao seu. Jensen se aproximou, querendo mais contato, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Se fosse um sonho, ele queria aproveitá-lo ao máximo, antes acordar.

- Jen... baby... – Jared chamava enquanto percorria seu pescoço com beijos, até alcançar sua boca, dando um breve selinho. – Abre os olhos pra mim, eu quero ver esses verdes.

Jensen, então, abriu os olhos e sorriu vendo Jared ali, diante dele com aquele sorriso de covinhas e tudo, lhe encarando. Então, Jared se abaixou e beijou Jensen de forma calma, inicialmente, mas logo o beijo se aprofundou. Havia dias sem o outro, que eles queriam apagar. Jared estava por cima de Jensen e logo começou a roçar seu corpo no do loiro, que soltou um grunhindo. Quando finalmente se separaram para tomar ar, Jensen ainda olhava para Jared como se não acreditasse que ele estava ali.

- Jay, eu não entendo... como... por que...

- Shh... – Jared inclinou-se, beijando novamente Jensen, só que um beijo rápido dessa vez. – Desde que eu acordei não parei de pensar em você e, então, eu cheguei a uma decisão.

- Decisão? – Jensen agora estava confuso.

- Eu terminei o meu "_casamento"_ com a Genevieve. – Jared sorriu abertamente. – Dane-se a imprensa, eu quero me entregar por inteiro a nossa relação. E eu estava com muita saudade.

- Jay... eu não sei...

- Jen, eu sei que devia ter falado com você antes. – Jared interrompeu Jensen nervosamente. - Afinal é sua carreira também e entendo se você não concor...

- Shh... – Jensen levou uma mão aos lábios do outro. – Tudo bem. Eu quero isso também. Deus, eu quero você mais do que tudo e só para mim.

Jared soltou uma respiração aliviada e voltou a beijar Jensen apaixonadamente, sussurrando um "eu te amo" entre os beijos. Jensen sabia que eles tinham concordado em manter a farsa, mas tudo que ele queria ouvir de Jared nos últimos dias era exatamente o que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu emitir foi um gemido quando Jared voltou a roçar em seu corpo.

Então, Jared quebrou o beijo e lançou um olhar em direção a óbvia ereção de Jensen, voltando a olhar para o loiro com um sorriso nada inocente.

- Então, você deixou panqueca para mim? – Jared teve que segurar a risada à expressão confusa de Jensen. – Por que você acha que eu peguei o primeiro avião? Quero meu pedaço.

E nisso Jared saiu de cima de Jensen rindo, seguindo em direção a porta do quarto, sorrindo.

- Ah não... seu filho da mãe, você não vai me trocar agora por uma panqueca! – Jensen soltou, também rindo, e correndo atrás de Jared que tinha saído do quarto. – Eu vou lhe deixar sem doce por uma semana! Não! Um mês!

Jensen alcançou Jared quando estava passando pela sala e o jogou no sofá, caindo por cima do moreno, que tinha a respiração agitada. Eles prenderam os olhares e ficaram assim, só olhando um pro outro e conversando silenciosamente.

- Eu te amo, Jen. – Jared, por fim, foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

Jensen só sorriu, não havia necessidade de responder a declaração da mesma forma. Então, Jensen se inclinou e deixou bem claro o quanto amava o moreno através de um beijo.

_Pensa em mim  
Que eu to pensando em você  
E me diz  
O que eu quero te dizer  
Vem pra cá pra eu ver que juntos estamos  
E te falar  
Mais uma vez que te amo_

**FIM**

J2~J2~J2~J2~J2

Música: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sTQY85HVSgg (junte os espaços)


End file.
